(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a microsurgical apparatus primarily used in ophthalmic surgery procedures. In particular, the invention pertains to an illuminated directional laser probe having a handle and a rigid tubular tip projecting from the handle, and having an illumination optic fiber and a laser optic fiber that extend through the handle and the tip. A mechanism on the handle is operable to cause distal ends of the illumination optic fiber and the laser optic fiber to be extended from the distal end of the tubular tip, and to cause the distal ends of the illumination optic fiber and the laser optic fiber to be retracted back into the tubular tip. At least one of the distal ends of the illumination optic fiber and the laser optic fiber is held in a curved configuration. The distal ends of the illumination optic fiber and the laser optic fiber are secured to each other, whereby both the illumination optic fiber and the laser optic fiber curve into a bent configuration as the distal ends of the illumination optic fiber and the laser optic fiber are extended from the distal end of the tubular tip.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In ophthalmic surgery procedures, different types of instruments are available for use by the surgeon to transmit illumination light to a surgical site in the interior of the eye and to transmit laser energy to a surgical site in the interior of the eye. A typical ophthalmic surgery illuminator comprises a handle with a small tubular metal tip that projects from the handle. An illumination optic fiber, having a proximal end with a connector for coupling to a source of illumination light, passes through the handle and the tip of the instrument. The distal end of the optic fiber is positioned adjacent the distal end of the instrument tip and projects illumination light.
The typical ophthalmic surgery laser probe is constructed in basically the same manner as the illumination probe. The laser probe also has a handle with a small tubular metal tip projecting from the handle. A laser optic fiber, having a proximal end with a connector for coupling to a source of laser light, passes through the handle and the tip of the laser probe. The distal end of the laser optic fiber is positioned adjacent the distal end of the tip and projects laser light.
In use of an illumination optic fiber instrument and a laser optic fiber instrument in performing ophthalmic surgery procedures, it is necessary to provide two separate incisions in the eye. The distal end of the illumination instrument tip is inserted through one of the incisions to the eye interior and the distal end of the laser instrument is inserted through the other incision to the eye interior. Both the illumination instrument and the laser instrument are then manually manipulated to position their respective distal ends adjacent the surgical site in the interior of the eye. Illumination light provided by the distal end of the illumination instrument tip illuminates the surgical site, and laser light transmitted from the distal end of the laser instrument tip performs the surgical procedure.
The above-described ophthalmic surgery procedures are disadvantaged in that they require at least two incisions in the eye, increasing the trauma to the eye. Furthermore, the prior art illumination instrument and the prior art laser instrument described above are limited to directing illumination light and laser light to only the posterior area of the eye interior. In using instruments of this type, the optimal delivery of illumination light and laser light to a surgical site at an anterior or forward portion of the retina cannot be achieved.